


Stranded

by Musical_archer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_archer/pseuds/Musical_archer
Summary: In an alternate reality, Oliver Queen doesn’t return home after being on an island for 5 years. He must find his own way home encountering many new threats, familiar foes, and new allies as he sets to return home to right his fathers wrong’s but will he escape in time?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever

Deep into the island of lian yu, where he just gunned down an attack chopper, the man who seeks him is still alive. Oliver approaches the now totaled helicopter, weapon in hand. Oliver see’s Konstantin crawling, trying to regain his composure, Oliver shouts “You say nothing ever really dies” he pauses for a second, lifting the semi automatic weapon with one hand aimed at konstantin, now gazing in fear, he continues “You’re going to, do svidaniya konstantin” Oliver yells pulling the trigger only to be met with the unpleasant sound of an empty barrel.

Konstantin chuckles, and sighs in relief. Clutching his stomach still on his knees, he boasts "My men over heard your conversation with the traitor, the boat is reaching should be here soon, I dont have to kill you Oliver Queen.." suddenly without hesitation Konstantin pulls out a knife slicing Oliver across the chest, catching him off guard. konstantin continues "I just have to make sure you never get on that boat. 

The two exchange blows in a ferocious battle to the death. Konstantin seemingly having the upper hand, each blow more forceful than the last. At one point Kovar has Oliver in a choke hold, but he quickly gets out of it. Kovar goes to pull out a second knife but with some quick maneuvering, oliver manages to disarm him. Though skilled in many forms of combat, Oliver’s efforts were futile. He was completely outmatched. Kovar's punches and kicks came swiftly with such brute force. Oliver could know longer keep up. Dazed, tired, and in agony Oliver hits the ground. Konstantin approaches Oliver who's sprawled out on his back "Tell Tiana and Vlad that i enjoyed killing their mother. Ofc that is when you see them in the after life" Konstantin says as he picks up Oliver and slams him on his back. Oliver seeing visions of everything that has led up to this point, he hears his father’s final wishes before taking his own life, he ‘sees’ himself putting an arrow through his friend’s eye after all the pain he caused him, he ‘sees’ laural. Finally he ‘sees’ tiana, remembering the promise he had made to her. As Oliver fades in and out of consciousness, Konstantin stands over him "Like I said before this island will remain your prison, for death is too good for you.” Kovar says while laughing. Guilty, broken, and exhausted both physically and mentally he passes out.

Oliver slowly regains consciousness, he opens his eyes searching for Konstantin but he's nowhere to be found. Quickly Oliver gets a rush of panic as he realizes he was drug to where the boat would be of viewing distance. There was no boat and there was no sign to be one coming anytime soon, or at all in fact. He was alone with no hope of ever returning home.


End file.
